Reciprocating tools that reciprocate a tip tool with the power of a motor to process an object have been known, an example of which is described in Patent Document 1. The reciprocating tool described in Patent Document 1 has a housing that accommodates a motor, a power transmission member that revolves around a center line of rotation with the rotational force of the motor, a plunger holder provided inside the housing to be rockable about a support pin, two bearings attached to the plunger holder, a plunger that is supported by the two bearings to be movable along an axis and that holds a tip tool, and a connector portion fixed to the plunger. Also provided in the housing is a rocking mechanism that causes the plunger holder to rock about the support pin.